


the shyan wedding day

by bergaraguitara



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Crying, Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Ryan Bergara, Kissing, Love, Ryan Bergara Loves Shane Madej, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 21:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bergaraguitara/pseuds/bergaraguitara
Summary: It's Shane and Ryan's wedding day, and the two reflect on the milestones in their relationship that have led them to this moment.





	the shyan wedding day

Ryan’s brother Jake laughs as he helps him tie the black silk bowtie. Using his shoulders to rotate Ryan to the mirror, Jake asks, “so what do you think, man?” 

Ryan’s eyes examined his outfit as he exhales with shaky, nervous energy. He makes a note not to wipe his sweaty palms on his suit pants. His blazer was the finest Ryan had ever owned, not a high standard, since he wasn’t really a blazer person. His hair stood up, swooping over slightly messily, in a way he knew his fiancé would adore.

“He looks amazing.” Freddie stands in the doorway, beaming. She walks over to adjust his collar. “You know, Bergara, when Kristin and I styled you and Shane for a youtube video, I hoped we’d do it again”, she smiles as she pats his shoulder pads and the two stare at his reflection in the mirror together, Ryan’s eyes glistening with nervous anticipation, and most importantly, love. “I cant believe ‘again’ is your guys’s wedding.”

A squeal comes from the doorway as Ryan’s blurry vision glimpses a mass of blonde collecting him into a hug. He wheezes and wraps his arms back around her. Kelsey leaps backwards with the same energy she brought to her entrance, revealing that Devon had trailed along with her, laughing. Ryan’s features softened as the room chatted about the event, about how Ryan was dressed, about how beautiful everything was. 

Ryan looks over his shoulder once more at his reflection. Freddie did such an amazing job. He hoped Shane liked it. He wondered what Shane was wearing. His superstitious heart dared not even ask Freddie the question.

He laughed as he realized that his mind was allowing him to drift of his key memories of he and Shane. How cliché would his wedding day get, he wondered, wheezing.

He just couldn’t wait to be married to Shane. He couldn’t wait to fall asleep with his head on the taller’s chest, his arms wrapped around his wait, smiling.

Shane’s first day on Unsolved, Ryan had been shuffling his notes around on the case he was to present to his new partner, talking to himself under his breath. Since Brent had told Ryan he wasn’t interested in continuing the show, Ryan had been terrified for the fate of his project he had worked on for years, and wanted his whole life. The thought of his dream since childhood slipping through his fingers, right after he was given a shot to make it come true, made Ryan’s stomach twitch with anxiety. As his small crew shuffled around the room, testing equipment and chattering, Ryan sat alone behind the desk, worry on his mind. He occupied himself by shuffling and reshuffling the notes in his older, startling himself with the images he had printed out on the famous Sodder children case. At the image of the macabre billboard with the missing children’s faces on it, Ryan’s nerves shot. He flinches and the contents of his research folder spill onto the floor around the studio as he lets out a yelp. 

The anxious tears he had been holding back resurfaced, as silence fell over the room. Ryan’s face felt hot, as he mumbled an apology and got on his knees to collect his folder. Maybe he should just give up and go back to editing the videos of his friends and coworkers, who all had their own, successful projects they were passionate about. Maybe he should give all this up.

A big hand comes into Ryan’s view, as it reaches down to help him up. Ryan tries to obscure his face as much as possible from the new face, making a quick introduction and flashing a smile. The tall man’s grin widens at the shorter’s obvious fluster. “Ryan Bergara, right?” Ryan tilts his chin up to look the man in the eye. 

For the first time today, he can’t help but smile.

Something about the man’s demeanor takes the edge off of Ryan. Now the tall man gives a devious smile to him, continuing to eat a bagel Ryan didn’t realize he was holding. “I’m Shane.” He gives Ryan a playful wink and makes his way over to the other side of the table.

Ryan gives himself a smile as he sits back down in his chair. While the crew continued to prepare to tape the episode, the two got to know each other, and Ryan’s mood drastically improved. Something about Shane’s sarcastic, yet light personality gave him hope for his show. 

His stomach twitched for a different reason.

He knew the second the cameraman said the final cut that it was the best episode of Unsolved to date. He smiled as he edited.

Shane sat in a chair in his room, sipping on champagne. He couldn’t believe Freddie found this outfit— he’d always wanted one like it but could never find pants long enough. He tried to calm his nerves by scrolling through Instagram. He smiled at the fan pages popping up, congratulating he and Ryan on their big day. One fan edit, a cartoon version of a freeze frame of one of he and Ryan’s first videos together, from the D.B. Cooper case. Ryan’s head was thrown back, laughing. Shane’s face was crinkled in laughter as well, though his eyes were focused on Ryan.

Shane remembers the day they filmed that episode. He had sat in his car outside the office, a bottle of champagne in his hand. He smiled as he saw Ryan’s car next to his in the lot, knowing he was still in the building, though it was almost 8 at night. He saunters into the office where he and Ryan’s desks are located, wiggling the champagne bottle and the two lanky glasses in his other hand. Coming around the corner to where their desks was in his visibility, he joyfully shouted in his ghoul voice, “Babyboy Bergara, it’s time to celebrate the end of season one!”

His hands dropped to his sides. Ryan’s head was down on his desk, his shoulders shaking. He was crying. Shane’s mood immediately mirrored the misery of Ryan’s, wild with seeing him this upset.

He tossed the bottle and glasses onto a jacket on the ground and ran to Ryan, who looked up at him. Shane knelt down next to Ryan, without thinking, gently reaching up to touch his shoulder, his face a worried version of a question.

Ryan sniffed miserably and looked down at his desk. “The execs called me in”, he admitted softly. “Buzzfeed Unsolved has been cancelled.”

Shane’s heart hurt for Ryan. He had only joined the show a few episodes ago, only met Ryan recently, but their bond was immediate, and Shane had already grown familiar with how important this show was to Ryan. Just as quickly, he knew that Ryan was even more important to him.

“What?” Shane breathes.

A tear slides down Ryan’s cheek. “Unsolved is over, Shane.” His eyes scrunch as more tears fall, and he uses a hand to visor his eyes. “I’m so sorry I got you involved in this, just to have it pulled out from under you.” 

“Ryan.” Shane’s tone made Ryan finally make eye contact with him. They stare at each other for a moment, until Ryan’s lip quivers again. His eyes soften and water as he softly admits, “this was my dream, Shane.” 

That’s enough. Something inside of Shane breaks at the final tear that escapes Ryan’s eye as he tilts his head to the floor. 

Shane stands up, frightening Ryan. (of course.) Infuriated, he marches across the office. Ryan follows him, frantically calling his name. Shane makes it to the exec’s office and slams the door behind him. Devon leaps in her seat.

“You cancelled Unsolved?”

Devon sighs. “I’m sor—“

“You cancelled Unsolved?!” Shane raised his voice and advanced towards the desk. His fists were in balls, his nails biting into his palms. 

Devon gives Shane a stern look that is meant to remind him that he is addressing a superior, but Shane is too infuriated to reason with keeping his job.

“Why the— Devon, for what reason?”

Devon sighed again, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one hand. “We don’t have it in the budget, Shane,” she admits. 

Shane lets this process, nodding violently, pulling his checkbook out of his pocket. “How much?”

Devon stares in amazement. “Excuse me?—“

“How much to keep Unsolved going?”

She slides the checkbook back to him. “I know you enjoy being on this show, Shane, but that’s just now how this works—“ 

“This isn’t about me, Devon.” He sits down in a chair, scooting close to her desk, leaning forward into it. 

“Do you have any idea how lucky Buzzfeed is to have Ryan Bergara?”

Devon is silent.

Shane presses on. 

“He is… he’s brilliant. The comments on nearly every video say, thank god for Ryan, he holds Buzzfeed together. The viewers love him. He works damn hard. He is passionate and he is good at his job. And he is living out his dream, writing, starring in and editing a show that he is damn good at… Do you know how much sleep he loses? How much he works with no overtime? Just because he loves it?”

Devon nods.

Shane’s eyes soften. “Please, Devon,” he pleads, his voice cracking.

She sighs. At that moment, Ryan runs into the room, panting. The room is silent. Devon quietly addresses Shane with a gentle, “give us a minute?”

Shane swallows, nods, and leaves the room, pacing back and forth in the office for half an hour as he waits for Ryan to reemerge. Meandering through the office, he senses movement out of the corner of his eye, at last turning to see Ryan standing there. He slowly walks to him.

Ryan stares at the taller man, sputtering: “I.. How did..” He stares at Shane, shaking his head, searching for words, before he just moves forward and wraps Shane in a hug. A few seconds pass and Shane, still startled, wraps his giant arms around Ryan, who softly says into his shoulder a simple, “thank you, big guy.” Shane chuckled into Ryan’s dark hair, stroking the shorter man’s back with his fingertips.

Ryan’s dressing room guests left to check on other tasks, leaving him alone. He continues to watch himself in the mirror, turning from all angles. He tries to catch himself by surprise over his shoulder, spinning, awkwardly shooting his reflection with finger guns. Giddy with excitement, Ryan’s hands were shaking too much to read the messages rolling in. He couldn’t believe the celebrity contacts he had accumulated through the years, that loving texts from friends and family were combined with those from Liza Koshy, Andy Samberg, and Stephen Colbert.

He smiles at the latter. That was a day.

TJ struts into the office and leans over Shane and Ryan’s desks. Since Shane convinced the execs to give Unsolved a second chance, his risk had proven to pay off. The show had gone viral. Fanpages had started, people had begun to enjoy and comment on Ryan and Shane’s believer/skeptic dynamic, taking sides by calling themselves Boogaras or Shaniacs. People made edits, fan art… and they loved the videos. Ryan’s vision had come to life. They’d visited locations Ryan believed to be haunted, while he had to deal with Shane’s obnoxious skepticism.

One episode in particular had done especially well, though it was the worst night of Ryan’s life. After all he and Shane had gone through at the Sallie house, he almost blacked out the memories that flooded back in as he was editing footage. Of Ryan, having a panic attack, crying, shaking, and of Shane pulling him in and holding him until he calmed down. Ryan blushed, selected the clip, and clicked delete.

Ryan enjoyed the attention the show was getting. Almost all of it had positive impacts. But when fans began to speculate that he and Shane were a couple, though it did not change their friendship or on camera dynamic, Ryan felt embarrassed. 

So when TJ stood over their desks smiling at the duo mischievously, Ryan shook his head and smiled, saying, “you better have a letter from God, TJ.” 

“Close.” TJ grinned. “You two have been invited to be guests on the The Late Show, with Stephen Colbert!”

Ryan immediately turned to face Shane, who did the same. His face made Ryan wheeze in laughter. He was making that stupid face again, so dopey and surprised, and, and happy. Like Ben from Parks and Rec. It was so sweet. Ryan laughed more and reached a hand out to Shane, the intention of the gesture unsolved.

Shane, in the delirious state of their happiness, grabbed onto Ryan’s hand and used it to stand up from his chair and pull Ryan up, into a deep hug, both laughing and the office applauding. As Shane pulled him closer, as Shane’s chest collided with his, all the air left Ryan’s lungs, causing a different type of wheeze. His eyes widened in surprise at the feeling of Shane wrapping his big, stupid arms around the small of Ryan’s back, the tall man’s laughter echoing into Ryan’s body. Ryan’s arms landed around the taller man’s neck, and he buried his face in his shoulder, smiling into Shane’s sweater. He smelled good, like fresh coffee. They pulled back, still laughing, though the new space between their chests did not lead to the removal of their arms. Staying in each other’s embrace as they looked in the other’s eyes, panting from the laughter, smiling, sharing the oxygen between them. Their smiled suddenly faded and their gaze broke, turning back to their desks and clearing their throats, their colleagues exchanging knowing looks.

Still breathing heavily and laughing, Ryan stares down at his desk. He liked the feeling of being that close to Shane. Every time it happened, he felt safe.

His thoughts are interrupted by his coworkers’s congratulations.

On the plane to New York to tape the Colbert show, the ghoul boys sat next to each other in first class, the brief awkwardness of the other day completely forgotten; the intimacy of the prior moment, however, still fresh in both’s minds. They shared a pair of earbuds and watched episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine together, laughing and joking about the similarities between their shows. Shane focused on his partner out of the corner of his eye- how he would throw his head back to laugh, how he would cover his mouth with his arm to keep from disturbing the plane with his loud wheeze. Jake Peralta announcing a case to the room with a “guess who just got murrrderreddd!!” sent Ryan into hysterics, throwing his head into Shane’s shoulder, trying to muffle his laughter and failing. Shane looked down at the dark haired man’s head on his shoulder, where it stayed long after the laugh had subsided. He gave a soft smile as those brown eyes tilted up at him. Those eyes.

Ryan tilts up his chin to smile at Shane, and something pulses through the taller man’s veins and through his stomach as the brown eyes, smile, and Ryan-smell combo. Ryan is saying something to him, laughing like the teasing little jackass he is. Shane is shocked out of the trance, with Ryan having to repeat his question. “Do you really think you’d be able to chase a murderer down the street and not be scared?”

Shane shrugged, trying his best to avoid eye contact, to not be overtaken by those damn brown eyes. “Nope. I’d be fine. Maybe I’d even recruit some ghosts to help me.”

Ryan wheezes, and Shane feels like someone punched him in the stomach, in a weirdly good way. He keeps his eyes trained on the screen as his partner nuzzles his head into his shoulder, with a loving, “you’re full of shit, Shane Madej.” 

A noise escapes Shane’s throat. He hopes it sounded close enough to a laugh.

“They are the co-hosts of the show that’s captivated the internet, Buzzfeed Unsolved, where they investigate unsolved true crime cases as well as paranormal activity, please welcome Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej!”

Walking out onto that stage with the crowd going wild, Ryan’s eyes squinted as they adjusted to the stage lights. He smiles involuntarily at the noise the audience makes, and even more when Shane comes up next to him and their hands brush. They exchange a quick look— god, Shane’s stubble is adorable, and he looks so different in this suit. Ryan wonders, for just a moment, what it would feel like to feel Shane’s stubble. On his face, on his neck, on his—

Stephen welcomes them with friendly handshakes and they sit down. The interview is a blur, Shane and Ryan’s trademark banter combining perfectly with Stephen’s, all three laughing as they discuss the show, though Stephen ends up sparking the ongoing debate between the pair: are ghosts real?

 

Eventually, Colbert remarks on the success of the show. “You guys are on season five now, and the fans seem to love the two of you together!” The crowd cheers here, and Shane and Ryan look at each other, smiling. “So, how has becoming a nationally loved duo changed your actual friendship?” 

Shane rolls his eyes. “We’re not friends. We’re lovers.” reaching over to Ryan, who laughingly slaps his hand with a “shut up, Shane”. 

Ryan shrugs. “We are close friends in real life, so that doesn’t change.”

Shane laughs. “Aside from the fact that our entire fanbase either thinks we’re dating or wants us to.”

The audience’s reaction was no match to Ryan’s, his face flushing with red as he turns to Shane. 

Shane shrugs to him. “It’s not like it’s a secret.” then to Stephen, “There’s fan art, fan pages, fan fiction…”

Stephen laughs and Ryan’s face gets redder. He squeaks, “there’s fan fiction?” 

Shane laughs. “Yeah, you haven’t read it? It’s about us cuddling in haunted houses, comforting each other when we’re sad, and lovingly running our hands through the other’s hair.” He says it in a mocking tone that makes everyone laugh, though his eyes stay locked with Ryan’s, the pair knowing everything described had happened, more than once.

"I guess I'm busy doing all the research," squeaks Ryan. Shane laughs and puts his hand on Ryan's thigh, which he swats away with a yelp and is rewarded with an awkward silence.

The interview concludes with Ryan being asked to read things in his detective voice, Shane talking about the Hot Daga, and making fun of the other. Backstage, as Colbert continues the show, they wait until they are alone in their dressing room for Ryan to shove Shane. “What the hell was that?!”

Shane laughs and falls back onto the couch. “Don’t tell me you’ve never read our love stories.” 

Ryan ran his hands through his hair and over his eyes, his mind racing as he wondered what his friends and family would think as they saw the interview. He found some comfort knowing that the fans would eat it up. 

Shane pulled out his phone and softly laughed at something. Irritated, Ryan marched over and slapped it out of his hands, staring down at his partner in fury. Shane shot up, equally pissed now. “What is wrong with you, Bergara?!”

“Why did you feel the need to create some, some sexual tension out there for the world to see?”

Shane stood up to face Ryan, getting in his face, the argument getting heated. “You’re kidding me. You’re fucking kidding me, Ryan. The way you touch me, and look at me, you’re putting on as much of a show as I am.”

Ryan scoffed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Really?!” Shane laughed. “So was that a, a ghost that was grabbing fistfuls of my sweater on the plane, giggling into my shoulder, looking up at me with puppy eyes?”

Tears are in Ryan’s eyes now, as he shouts closer to Shane’s face. “That wasn’t in front of the world!”

“Then who was it for, Bergara?!”

“God! God, Shane, I don’t know!” he bathes heavily, searching for words, turning away from Shane and running his hands through his hair again. He turns back meekly. “You’re an asshole. You are such an asshole, Shane.” His voice breaks. 

Shane felt deflated. He hated to see Ryan cry, and now he was the cause of it. He wondered if he should close the gap between them, when Ryan turned around again.

“At Waverly” Ryan stares at Shane intensely as the words come out, dripping with hurt, “when I had that nightmare, and you woke me up, and I was crying, and you pulled me to—“ the shorter one shakes his head. “I dreamed that something had happened to you.”

Shane stares in disbelief. “Something happened to me?”

Ryan doesn’t break his gaze. “Shane, I dreamed that you were dead.” His eyes soften and a tear falls onto the carpet with the Late Show’s logo on it. 

Shane snorted with an attempt to lighten the mood. “Like you’d miss me.”

Ryan crossed his arms. “Would you miss me, if I was dead?”

Ryan’s eyes, his smile, the feeling of his hugs came flooding into Shane’s mind. He looked down. “I wouldn’t love it.”

Ryan shook his head and more tears fell on the ground. 

“Fuck you, Shane.”

He stormed out, slamming the door.

The door slammed and Ryan almost leapt out of his wedding tux. He almost screamed when he saw Shane standing in front of him, covering his eyes. “Shane! You know how superstitious I am—“

He’s cut off by Shane’s lips meeting his, the big man’s hands gently holding Ryan’s back. Ryan releases his hands from his face with the shock of the kiss, allowing himself to be pulled inward towards his fiancé, wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck. Shane pulled away slowly, seeing his favorite sight in the world.

Those damn brown eyes.

“Hey,” the taller man smiles and softly speaks into Ryan.

“Hi,” Ryan replies, smiling.

Neither of them want to let the other go, even for the time it takes to get ready to spend the rest of their lives together. Ryan doesn’t want to leave Shane’s perfect scruff, his adorable, winking eyes. And the other can’t step away from Ryan’s soft black hair, captivating smile, and of course, his eyes.

And neither want to leave the feeling of unconditional comfort, safety, and love given to them by the other.

“—the answer will likely remain, Unsolved.”

“aaaaand, cut!” The Unsolved set relaxes, and the crew starts to shuffle off. 

Ryan winces as the buoyant, friendly act they kept up for the cameras is immediately replaced by silent tension, and Shane exits the room without a second thought. He smiles his way out of the studio until he finds an empty room, closes the door, sits on the edge of the table, and cries. 

Devon quietly enters and closes the door. Ryan emits a noise, mortified at his boss seeing him cry. She leans against the door, opposite to where Ryan is sitting on the edge of the table. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” She raises an eyebrow.

Ryan stares at the floor and shakes his head slightly. “We just had a fight in New York.” He sniffs. “We haven’t let it affect our on-camera stuff.”

Devon rolls her eyes. “That’s not all I care about.” She walks over and sits on the table next to her employee. 

And she tells him what Shane had done for him years ago, to save the show, proving how much he cared about him.

Without another word, Devon matter-of-factly nods, gets up, and walks to the door. Hand on the knob, she turns to Ryan. 

“Just kiss him, man.”

He smiles slightly. Devon returns the soft smile and exits the room. Ryan sits thinking for a moment.

And then he’s off the table. And then he’s flinging the door open, jogging, running through the office, swiping his jacket from off of his chair. He knew Shane had gone home. He had that look in his eye. So Ryan runs, dives into his car, and drives as safely as he can muster, parking in a tow zone, not caring, running up the flights of stairs to Shane’s apartment, pounding on the door.

Shane opens the door in a sweater and glasses, surprised and off-guard to seeing his partner. “Ry—“

Ryan does not slow down now.

He keeps walking, straight into Shane. Both inhale sharply at the contact of their lips, before their hands find where they are meant to be, where they should have been for so, so long. both moan softly at how much they want the other for everything in their lives, walking backwards together to the living room, Shane with his arms wrapped around Ryan, Ryan with one hand in Shane’s hair and one behind his neck to deepen the kiss. The taller man leans backwards and Ryan falls on top of him onto the couch. Shane’s legs spread and Ryan falls between them, desperate to get as close to Shane’s face as possible, whimpering with every touch, driving the other man crazy and making him pull him closer. They lose track of the other’s movements, each going for the other’s neck, the momentum pulling them off the couch. In a pile of the other, laughing, panting, Shane looks down at his surprise visitor, who looks up at him with beautiful, beautiful brown eyes. He presses his forehead to his. 

“Ryan,” he says softly.

Ryans eyes meet his.

“If you died,” Shane winces at the thought. He forces himself to continue. “If you died, than ghosts better be real.” 

Ryan throws his head back laughing, and Shane climbs up his body to be face to face again.

“I can’t believe I fell for a so cal boy.” his lips return to their rightful state: kissing Ryan Bergara. Running his hands softly through his stupid hair, caressing his cheek and feeling his stubble with his fingertips. 

Ryan is almost too busy lost in the kiss to exhale the words “shut up, Shane,” before rolling over to be on top of his partner.

At the end of a postmortem a few weeks later, after Ryan unbearably sat through the weekly installment of the Hot Daga, right before the episode ended, Shane pretended to be surprised as he found one last question left unanswered. “Hey, Ryan?”

Smiling as ever, brown eyes look back at him, “yes, Shane?”

“We have one more, it looks like… ‘Are you dating?’”

The two look at each other, smiles slowly building up, until Shane turns to the camera to answer.

And instead, Ryan lunges across the side of the table. He holds his boyfriend and kisses him, eliciting whoops from the other Buzzfeed employees. At last, Ryan pulls away, both smiling and breathing irregularly. Shane looks at the camera.

“Nope!” He says mischievously, causing Ryan to throw his head back laughing, grateful than ever for his boyfriend.

It’s a beautiful wedding. 

Outdoors, with white chairs, a beautiful white awning, on the mountain outside of LA where they love to stargaze. Steven Lim tried to resist the mens’s request to his role in their wedding party, but the Buzzfeed crew made him accept. 

Therefore, Steven Lim walked down the aisle first.

As the flower boy.

Their closest friends from the Buzzfeed office, as well as their other closest friends, walked down arm in arm. The sun was setting over Los Angeles, and between the skyline and the ocean in the distance… it was perfect.

At the end of the aisle, Father Gary Thomas stood, ready to marry them, smiling as the boys walked down the aisle. 

Between their families, their Buzzfeed family, and the video the Try Guys were discreetly filming (“we threw our friends a wedding”), when Ryan Bergara and Shane Madej got to the end of that aisle, the wedding couldn’t go fast enough.

“Ryan”, Shane spoke like it was his favorite word. “I’m an asshole.” Ryan wheezed. “Ghosts? Don’t believe in them. I think demons are a joke and there is no such thing as a ghoul.” Ryan rolls his eyes, and Shane squeezes his hand. “I hope I’m wrong.” Ryan’s smile fades into a softer, more earnest one. Shane loves this one— the soft eyes, the sweet smile. It’s the look that’s just for Shane. “God forbid, if I ever lose you, Ryan, just like I told you months ago, I hope you haunt me. And I hope I join you after that. Because I can’t imagine not being with you. And not scaring you, and not working with you, and shooting down your conspiracy theories.” He pulls Ryan closer. “I love you, Ryan.” He looks down and wheezes softly. “More than the Hot Daga.”

The congregation laughs, knowing it was only half true.

“Shane,” Ryan smiled. “You came into my life, and you just made it better. You saved my show. You saved my confidence, and God, Shane, you just saved me.” The Buzzfeed side of the crowd groans, and Ryan retorts with a “I know it’s cringey, this is Buzzfeed.” Refocusing to Shane, Ryan pulls him even closer. “Let me tell you,” he says half to Shane, half to the crowd, “how this big-headed sasquatch proposed to me.” Both wheeze. “We were in Nashville, exploring the Bell Witch Cave, looking for the apparition that had been reported there. It was long and twisted in that cave, and when we did solo time, I was walking calmly around the corridors of the cave—“ The Buzzfeed crowd roared again— “Shut up,” Ryan laughs. “I turned a corner and threw my flashlight and the spirit box into the fucking air. Because our entire cast and crew was standing there, with flashlights, the ones we’ve been using since the start of our time on Unsolved together. And there he was. On one knee. In the middle of a haunted fucking cave.” Both laughed. “And, God, Shane, I love you. I love your pessimistic Shaniac mind. I love you.” Their foreheads met, and both smiled.

When they were pronounced husbands, Ryan smiled, Shane smiled, and he reached towards his dark haired, brown eyed husband. Like the day that Shane saved Unsolved, Shane held the small of Ryan’s back, Ryan put his arms around Shane’s neck, they leaned in and their lips met.

The Buzzfeed crew threw boysenberries as the newlyweds ran down the aisle, laughing and wheezing.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! this is my first fanfic so id love some feedback!! i LOVE unsolved and the idea of shane and ryan together :) sorry this is long!!
> 
>  
> 
> also... ryan bergara... is so cute. sorry.


End file.
